Aka What Comes with Grey
In a hot summer evening, you get this feeling when the grey hits the blue sky; a silly depression, an exhaustion on your shoulders and in your eyes. In our neighborhood next to "The Factory Hill", there's a myth called "What Comes with Grey". I barely remember the story of The Factory Hill that my mom told me when I was little. It goes like; "When the grey will be throned up the hill, You will know there's something standing near. If you're not going to wait 'till the black of the night gets in The other day, you will be the one who is standing." All my friends knew this rhyme when we were a bunch of stupid kids. And when I was 15, my mom told me that the story was made up only to protect us from the dogs guarding the factory. So, I was like, "Hell yeah, that is genius!". But still, the story was creepy as fuck. Me and my friends enjoyed believing it. And we always had this conversation; "What if...?" So, in a rainy summer afternoon, believe me it was raining cats and dogs, we decided to hang around on The Factory Hill with a camera. We packed up everything we need, even gathered some small rocks to scare the dogs. Finally, we were between the pine trees down the hill. I, for one, took the camera and framed all of us including me, to start recording. Right when the grey sky seemed gloomy enough, I've pushed the button. When the camera flashed, one of the boys said; "Turn the video mode on, god damn it!" "I didn't noticed, sorry." I said. Everyone was nervous because of the rain. They were dying to go home. I tried to make them calm down by saying that the grey will take only ten minutes before the night comes. Anyway, this time, the camera was on the video mode. "Hi, we are Johnny Knoxville and welcome to..." I started. "Come on, cut the crap! It ain't no fun at all. I'm scared of these dogs and we all know that the story is full of shit." a friend of mine replied. The story might be crap but he was wrong about what we were doing wasn't fun. Yet I've continued recording; "We're here to catch What Comes with Grey on tape and we're gonna walk around the hill with our camera." We did what I said, in total silence. And the rain was heavy as shit. We met some factory workers and told them our story. One of the bosses said; "All the dogs we had... Man, they guarded the factory less then a week! They all ran. They all run after a while and never come back." Nothing spookier happened. And then, there was night. We left the hill behind. We arrived at the pergola next to my apartment to take a rest and after some breathing we took a look at the video. As expected, nothing spooky was caught. "Let's forget about it." we all said. Then everyone went home. I was exhausted and hungry. But I had no power to get myself something to eat so i went to my bed directly. How stupid I was! I forgot to turn off the lights. So, I got out of my bed. And while I'm walking straight to the switch, I noticed my camera was begging for battery. I was going to charge it but I just wanted to watch the video again first. This time I watched it very carefully and mostly looked at the details like shadows, lights, trees. Nothing creepy again. The battery was about to die. Suddenly, I remembered that there was a photo I took by mistake. As soon as I opened the photo, I throw the camera to the floor hardly. I've never been so scared in my life. It was more than horrible. The camera wasn't broken but the photo and the video were gone. Yet, I have never forgotten what I have seen. All of our heads were turned upside down and the eyes were crooked. Behind us there were tens of ghostly and crooked silhouettes. Every time when it's grey, this photo shows up in my mind and sometimes it makes me scream and cry because of this thinking; if we wouldn't wait until the night, the other day, we would be the crooked silhouettes who are standing ghostly. I've never talked about this with my friends. They never knew why I refused to go outside in some evenings. So, that's why I sleep when the sky is covered with grey. It makes it shorter. But who knows? Maybe, my head is upside down while I'm sleeping. And maybe, I was never alone when the grey had the throne. You know what they say; "When the grey will be throned up the hill, You will know there's something standing near. If you're not going to wait 'till the black of the night gets in The other day, you will be the one who is standing." Category:Places Category:Beings